The Fox Within
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: A story about Naruto and Sasuke getting together. This is yaoi so please do not read it you do not like that kind of thing. Mind the rating please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first Naruto fic. (Though not my first ever fic. You should read some of my other ones.) I got this idea from fellow fan fiction writer and my cousin, well all but the yaoi part that is. Oh yeah I need to give the warning. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. IT WILL CONTAIN VIVID YAOI LEMON. This is my first yaoi so be nice. I love reviews, but hate flame, so keep those to yourself. I do accept critics those, they are fine.

Hinata: Um...Miss...Miss Amie.

Amie: Yes Hinata dear.

Hinata: Y..You haven't sa...said it.

Amie: Oh you're right. I do not own Naruto. Well here goes.

The Fox Within

Chapter One

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells as Kakashi falls to the ground injured. Sasuke and Sakura were already on the ground, unconscious and injured. Naruto is still standing, but is bleeding and hurt badly. "Damn it." Naruto yells near to passing out. The attacking Jonin just watch, waiting.

"I can help." A voice purrs in Naruto's mind.

"Who are you?" Naruto yells out loud. His enemies watch him continuously.

"You know who I am." The voice says.

"The demon fox." Naruto thinks.

"Oh aren't you clever." The fox sneers sarcastically.

One of the Jonins prepares to attack.

"How will you help?" Naruto thinks at the fox.

"You give me control." The fox replies.

"You will attack the village." Naruto accuses.

"That no longer appeals to me, plus you may gain control back, after." The fox explains.

"After what?" Naruto asks.

"After I save you and your little friends." The fox tells him.

"How do I know you will keep your word?" Naruto asks.

"I will give you the power to regain control if I break my word." The fox says simply.

The Jonin's charge.

"Deal." Naruto yells aloud. Immediately a blast of chakra is released. It swirls around Naruto's body in a giant spiral of flames. Naruto's body begins to change. His nails lengthen to claws, his canine teeth grow to fangs, and his eyes change to glowing gold. The chakra flame spiral fades.

"Come at me you bastards." A voice that is not Naruto's growls from Naruto's body.

Five of the Jonin charge. The fox releases a shock wave of blue fox fire. The fire hits the five Jonin their flesh melts right off the bone leaving behind only charred skeletons. The fox laughs harshly.

"Well are you going to charge or not?" The fox taunts the remaining five Jonin. The Jonin turns to flee.

"I don't think so." The fox barks. He holds his hands up, palms towards the fleeing Jonin's. Fox fire shoots from his hands it is so hot that it burns the Jonin to dust with nothing remaining of them. Naruto falls over the fox still in control. He is lying of his back. "Shit," the fox mumbles, "didn't know that would happen."

Kakashi groans in pain. He had watched the entire fight. Now that the fox had fallen he crawls to Sakura who is closest to him. He feels her neck for a pulse. Sakura moans and opens her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei what happened?" Sakura asks groggily.

"Naruto beat them." Kakashi shays simply.

"No the fox did." Sasuke groans.

"You were awake?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah." Sasuke grunts.

"How seriously wounded are you two?" Kakashi asks worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just have a bump on my head." Sakura says putting her hand gingerly to the back of her head.

"How about you Sasuke?" Sakura asks worried.

"I can't move, and can't stop the bleeding. I think I need a healer." Sasuke says.

"I'm going to look how Naruto is now." Kakashi says crawling over to Naruto's still body. What startled him was that Naruto's eyes were open, but his eyes are golden.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" The fox sneers in Kakashi's mind.

"How did you get out?" Kakashi thinks back.

"He let me." The fox replies.

"He wouldn't." Kakashi thinks firmly.

"Oh yes he would, but I cannot harm anyone, that is anyone he doesn't want me to. If I do I've made it so that he can take back control, plus I will only take control when I am needed." The fox says.

"Then why are you still in control?" Kakashi asks harshly.

"Because he is so injured, if he regains control then he dies. The fox growls.

Kakashi puts his hand on Naruto's arm. The fox hisses in pain. "How injured is he?" Kakashi asks swiftly pulling his hand away from Naruto's arm.

"Worse then I expected. The girl is getting up, send her to get healers." The fox says closing his eyes.

"Sakura can you run?" Kakashi asks.

"Y..Yes Kakashi-sensei." Sakura answers.

"Hurry go to the village, get some healers." Kakashi orders weakly.

Sakura runs towards the village.

A/N: Well that is all for this chapter. What do you think? Huh? Oh yeah again NO FLAMES. Critics are fine though. Smiles happily. Please review me I live you reviews. The next chapter will be up as soon as Alexz Rocoro lets me. Waaa she's so mean making me wait to post.

Love

Amie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well is chapter two. Alexz Rocoro told me I could put it up. Yay. Now be nice I know my last chapter was a little vague I did that on purpose. Well here is my next chapter. Oh what is the name of the fox I can't remember it. Oh I have a laptop now so now I can post more. Well read on.

Sasuke:……..

Amie: What?

Sasuke:…..

Amie: Oh yeah. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

The Fox Within

Chapter Two

"How is Sasuke?" Kakashi asks the healer tending his injuries.

"Three broken ribs, broken ankle, blood loss, and some scratches. He will be fine." The healer grunts.

"And Naruto?" Kakashi presses.

"He is in very bad shape. I'm surprised he's alive." He has seven broken rib, and great blood loss, but those are only some of his minor injuries. He is burned on most of his body. We had to sedate him because he can't lay down duo to the burn on his back, his arm, and his stomach." The healer informs him.

"I didn't see any burns." Kakashi says quietly.

"That's the strange part. His clothes aren't even charred only his skin shows any signs of being burned." The healer says shaking his head.

"Fox fire." Kakashi whispers.

"What Kakashi?" The healer asks.

"Nothing." Kakashi answers.

(In Sasuke's room.)

"How do you feel Sasuke?" Sakura asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." Sasuke grunts annoyed with Sakura's constant attention. "How's Naruto?" He asks.

"I don't know yet." Sakura says blushing. "I have been with you the whole time."

"Will you go check on Naruto for me?" Sasuke asks.

"Sure." Sakura says downheartedly.

(Outside Naruto's room.)

"You can't go in there." An elderly healer scolds Sakura.

"But I'm on his team." Sakura protests.

"No one but healers are allowed in there." The healer says sternly.

"How is he?" Sakura asks determined to get the information for Sasuke.

"He is in bad shape. We are surprised he is even alive." The healer says solemnly.

Sakura bows, "thank you." She says running off.

(Sasuke's room.)

"I'm back." Sakura says brightly.

"How was he?" Sasuke asks.

"Well that mean old healer wouldn't let me in…" She starts.

"Oh." Sakura says ready to ignore Sakura again.

"He said that they are amazed that Naruto is still alive." Sakura says desperate not to be ignored.

"Sakura leave!" Sasuke says firmly.

"But…" Sakura whines.

"I'm getting dressed." Sasuke growls.

"But you're hurt." Sakura pleads.

"Fine." Sasuke stands up back to Sakura, he grabs his clothes from the night stand. By now Sakura has turned around and is blushing furiously. Sasuke sits down and pulls his pants on slowly.

"How are you going to get there?" Sakura asks as Sasuke pulls on his shirt.

"Lean on the walls." Sasuke says simply.

"I'll help you." Sakura sighs. She walks over to him and offers her shoulder.

(Outside Naruto's room.)

"What are you doing by that door?" A healer coming down the hall asks angrily.

"Um..um." Sakura mumbles.

"I've come to see Naruto." Sasuke says forcefully.

"You should be in bed." The healer says pointing to Sasuke. "And I already told you no one is allowed in there." The healer says pointing to Sakura.

"We…we were just worried about him." Sakura says quickly.

The stern look on the healer was wearing turns to a look of sympathy. "Of course you would be." The healer mumbles. "You still can't go in but I can tell you how he is. He hasn't woke up, but we sedated him so that he can sleep. He has some minor injuries such as seven broken ribs, blood loss, broken wrist, broken leg, sprained wrist and ankle."

"You said minor injuries." Growls Sasuke.

"Those are." The healer says. "His major injuries are…." The healer starts, suddenly his eyes go out of focus.

"You've said enough." A voice in the healers mind hisses.

"I thing you go back to bed." The healer says to Sasuke and Sakura.

(Midnight Sasuke's room.)

"God Sakura snores loud." Sasuke thinks. "At least she's finally asleep." He gets up slowly and silently, so not to wake Sakura. Careful to put very little weight on his bound ankle.

A/N: Ok that is it for now I'm sleepy now. Well please review. NO FLAMES! See you next chapter.

Love

Amie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here is the next one. I finally got wireless at my house so I should be posting more often. Thank you to all those wonderful people who reviewed me. I love you all. I just found out something I didn't know. Temari and Kankuro are Gaara's siblings. Am I just behind or something? Well yeah where was I?

Naruto: You were getting ready to say you don't own me.

Amie: I was?

Naruto: Yes so say it already writer lady.

Amie: I have a name you know.

Naruto: Just say it.

Amie: Fine I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Ok get writing.

The Fox Within

Chapter Three

(Outside Naruto's room)

"Good the old healer is asleep." Sasuke thinks leaning heavily against the wall. Quietly he slips into Naruto's room. "He looks so peaceful." He thinks.

"Stop. It hurts." Naruto whispers in his sleep.

Sasuke sits in the chair right next to Naruto's bed and watches Naruto sleep.

"Please some one. Please make them stop. Please help me. Leave me alone." Naruto cries waking up breathing hard.

"Naruto are all right?" Sasuke whispers bending close to him.

"Sa..Sasuke is that you?" "Naruto asks quietly.

"Yeah. I came to see how you were." Sasuke replies.

"The battle, what happened?" Naruto gasps.

"Obviously we won you idiot or we wouldn't be here." Sasuke growls.

"God I wish he would kiss me." Naruto thinks wistfully. "Wait what the hell am I thinking. That's sick." He mentally yells at himself.

"This might get interesting." The fox thinks to itself. (Naruto can't hear it.)

"Earth to Naruto." Sasuke says.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"Ok boring. Time to make this more fun." The fox thought taking over control of Naruto's body. The fox/Naruto whispers, "Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke asks annoyed.

The fox/Naruto reaches up with his sprained wrist tangling it in Sasuke's hair.

"What the hell do you…?" Sasuke says fiercely, but was silenced when the fox/Naruto's lips pressed into his.

At first holding still due to shock, Sasuke doesn't move, when the shock wears off slowly his eyes close as he relaxes into the kiss.

The moment Sasuke relaxes and kisses back, the fox releases its control over Naruto.

"What the hell? Naruto thinks feeling Sasuke's lips press gently into his. "I should pull away. God I can't. This is so nice." He feels Sasuke's tongue prod at his lips. He opens his mouth to the hot invasion of Sasuke's tongue.

Sasuke closes his eyes tighter at the moist warmth of Naruto's mouth. Naruto's tongue darts out to duel with Sasuke's. Naruto whimpers as Sasuke's tongue strokes his. Sasuke's hand moves down to Naruto's stomach. Sasuke presses gently, Naruto jumps and hisses in pain. Sasuke moves his hand and sits down next to Naruto panting.

"Wow." Naruto whispers also panting.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees. "Sorry about touching you injury." He mumbles.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto mumbles. "Sasuke why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't you kissed me." Sasuke replies confused.

"No I…." Naruto's eyes go wide. "The fox." He whispers.

"Yes." Chimes a voice in both boys' minds.

"Go away." Naruto growls.

"You enjoyed my interference." The fox laughs. "You've been wanting to kiss him for awhile."

"Shut up." Naruto growls.

"Really?" Sasuke asks with a sensual glow in his eyes. "Was it all the fox?"

"No. I gave up control when you got into the kiss." The fox says smugly.

"Oh." Sasuke says blushing slightly.

"Damn it." Naruto whispers.

"What you didn't enjoy it?" Sasuke asks.

"It's not that." Naruto mumbles blushing.

"It's that I'm telling his secrets." The fox laughs.

"Shut up." Naruto growls.

"Should I tell him that you thought about how soft his lips were the first time you kissed?" The fox teases.

"Shut the hell up." Naruto snarls.

"Or that you only hit on Sakura so Sasuke wouldn't know how much you desire and fantasize about him." The fox taunts.

"SHUT THE HELL UP." Naruto yells.

A/N: There we go. Now no flames. I hate flames. Flames are hurtful and mean and flamers should be shot on sight. I mean why read a story if you're going to flame it how stupid is that. Ok I'm done talking about the evil of flames. Please review me. Reviews are the only thing that keeps this poor collage student going threw her classes. Um um review me.

Love

Amie


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again I wanted to type so I decides to post another one today. Four more days until I get wireless and get to post this and play on the internet all day. YAY! I'm counting the seconds until I get internet. Umm my mind just went blank. Oh be nice about my lemons (well the limes I have so far.) ok this is my first yaoi that I have written.

Kakashi: Looks up from Come Come Paradise Copyright.

Amie: Huh?

Kakashi: You need to say the disclaimer.

Amie: If I do will you to dinner with me?

Kakashi: Smiles evilly Just say it.

Amie: Fine I don't own Naruto. Now you're coming with me. drags Kakashi off

The Fox Within

Chapter Four

"What's going on in here?" An elderly healer asks firmly.

"Nothing." Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"What are you doing in here?" The healer asks Sasuke.

"I came to see how Naruto was." Sasuke says stubbornly. "Plus you wouldn't finish telling me what was wrong with him."

"That was my doing." The fox chimes in Sasuke's mind. "He was bad off and I didn't want that healer telling Sakura all his injuries. You can ask him after I get rid of the healer."

"Well I'll help you back to your room." The healer says walking over to Sasuke. Suddenly the healer's eyes go out of focus. "I think it would be best if you stay here." The healer says as he leaves the room.

"What was that about?" Naruto asks.

"I make him leave." The fox says to both boys.

"Naruto?" Sasuke says.

"Yes?" He replies.

"How injured are you?" Sasuke asks.

"Will I got burned pretty badly." Naruto shrugs.

"Where were you burned?" Sasuke asks gently.

"My arms back and stomach." Naruto answers.

"You didn't look burned." Sasuke says.

"That was the weird part. None of the healers understand it. I was burned but none of my clothes were." Naruto explains.

"How is that possible?" Sasuke asks.

"Fox fire." The fox says gravely in both boys' minds.

"So you burned me on purpose?" Naruto asks fiercely.

"Don't be stupid." The fox growled. "I've never used it in a human body. I didn't know it would harm you."

"Oh." Naruto says lamely.

"Stupid cub." The fox growls then falls silent.

"What did you call me?" Naruto asks the fox.

"Shut up and go to sleep." The fox hisses.

"Touchy much?" Naruto laughs.

"We should get some sleep, so we can heal." Sasuke says leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes.

Naruto tries to lie down but sits right back up when his burned back touches the bed. "Um fox." Naruto thinks.

"What?" The fox snaps in his mind.

"Could your magic help me fall asleep?" Naruto asks tiredly.

"Sure." The fox says gently as Naruto falls into deep slumber. "Dream well little kit." The fox thinks, but no one can hear.

(Later that night)

Sasuke wakes slowly due to painful muscles from being in an uncomfortable chair for hours. Yawning and stretching he looks over at Naruto who is still sleeping soundly.

"He looks so hot." Sasuke thinks.

"Please don't do it. Please why won't anyone stop them?" Naruto mumbles.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asks quietly.

"Stop it. That hurts damn it. Leave me the hell alone." Naruto cries fitfully.

"Naruto wake up." Sasuke says slightly louder.

"Please don't do it. It's not my fault. Please don't." Naruto cries out waking up.

"What's not your fault?" Sasuke asks gently.

"Nothing." Naruto whispers sweating slightly.

"Didn't sound like nothing." Sasuke presses.

"It was nothing." Naruto growls.

"Calm down kit." The fox purrs in Naruto's mind alone. "He is worried about you."

"I don't want him to know, he'll hate me." Naruto thinks back. "What did you just call me?"

"Ask your little boyfriend I'm going to finish my nap." The fox says going silent.

Ignoring the foxes comment Naruto changes the subject and asks, "Sasuke what's a kit?" Naruto asks quietly.

"Why?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"The fox called me a kit." Naruto explains.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. "A kit is a fox's offspring is called a kit." Sasuke explains amazed.

"So that means the fox thinks of me as its kid?" Naruto asks out loud.

"Yes." The fox and Sasuke say together.

"Wow." Naruto says stunned, "but I thought you hated our village!"

"No, I was angry. What the 4th Hokage never got the chance to tell anyone was…"

A/N: Ok that was chapter four. I have been sick and missed work so you people (and things) are benefiting from my illness and smaller pay check. Sniff sniff Please review me I need your love.

Love

Amie


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long I have my first collage finals Shudder coming up and I'm getting way stressed. I'm working on a couple stories at once. I'm so obsessed with Naruto right now I am taking on some of the character's personality traits. Mostly Shikamaru's it is driving my mom nuts, but I can't help it I didn't even notice it until my mom asks why my personality was changing. There are yaoi lemons in this chapter. You've been warned.

Shikamaru: You are so troublesome.

Amie: Hi Shika. What do you want?

Shikamaru: Man what a drag. Will you just say it? So troublesome.

Amie: Oh yeah was asleep for a minute.

Shikamaru: Falls asleep

Amie: I would kill you if I didn't love you. (And most of the Naruto guys.)

Shikamaru: Continues sleeping

Amie: How troublesome. Well yeah I don't own Naruto. Let's get going. Falls asleep by Shikamaru.

The Fox Within

Chapter Five

"What the 4th Hokage never got the chance to tell anyone was that…" The fox sighs heavily.

"Yes." Naruto presses.

"Was that my anger was justified. You see some ninja from your village thought it would be fun to torture and kill some baby foxes. Well they were my kits." The fox says sadly.

"Whoa." Sasuke whispers in awe.

"Keep that to yourselves though." The fox growls. "I don't want anyone else to know.

"Now Naruto what was you dreaming that upset you so much?" Sasuke inquires.

"Oh just that I was being picked on again." Naruto lies.

"Alright." Sasuke says disbelieving.

"What time is it?" Naruto asks yawning.

Around one in the morning." Sasuke answers.

Suddenly Naruto notices that all the burns no longer hurt. "Hey fox." He cries out in his mind.

"What." The fox snaps. "I'm trying to sleep."

"The burns on my legs, my back and my stomach are healed. My broken wrist and ribs too." Naruto cries in amazement.

"Your other wrist and your ankle are still sprained, but I healed the other minor injuries. What took the most work was the burns. Your arms are still burned but shouldn't hurt anymore. Now let me sleep kit, I'm wiped out." The fox says falling silent.

"Hey Sasuke. The fox healed most of my injuries." Naruto says excitedly.

"That's good." Sasuke says shifting in his chair.

Noticing Sasuke uncomfortable sleeping arrangements Naruto says, "Um there's room in the bed but if you want you can sleep with me, I mean in bed with me. I..I mean in the bed." Naruto mumbles nervously. He doesn't even notice Sasuke sit down on the bed.

"Naruto." Sasuke says firmly.

"Yes?" A blushing Naruto says looking up at Sasuke. "What do you…?"

Sasuke presses his lips to Naruto's tenderly, letting his hand move to Naruto's hair. Shy Naruto holds still and just lets him kiss him. Sasuke's lips move to his neck.

Naruto shudders at Sasuke's lips. He shyly wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Pulling Naruto onto his lap, Sasuke groans as Naruto starts to kiss him back hotly. He reaches between their bodies and gently cups Naruto's growing erection.

Naruto moans Sasuke's name softly trying not to move his hips into his touch. She whimpers when Sasuke unzips his pants freeing his shaft.

Sasuke pushes Naruto onto his back ant pulls the blonde's shirt up and over his head.

"Sasuke?" Naruto cries out slightly afraid as Sasuke kisses his bare chest.

"God Naruto looking at you with a shirt on a person would think you were skin and bone." Sasuke whispers kissing Naruto's toned stomach.

"Please." Naruto begs not knowing what he wants.

"Sasuke moves lower licking the side of Naruto's shaft, cupping his balls.

Naruto's hips thrust forward unable to hold still. He whimpers treading his hands in Sasuke's hair, both pulling him closer and trying to push him away.

Sasuke takes the hard shaft in his mouth sucking gently. Holding Naruto's hips still he begins to move his mouth up and down on the boy's erection.

"God." Naruto cries in pleasure, now no longer trying to push the dark haired boy away, but pulling him closer. His whimpers and moans get louder as his body tenses, readying for its release. Naruto groans harshly as he feels his essence pour into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke swallows the creamy white fluid. He unzips his own pants releasing his erection.

Naruto's eyes widen seeing the size of his dark haired lover's member.

Suddenly the door to the room slams open.

"Sasuke I've been looking for everywhere for you." Sakura cries then promptly faints at the sight of the two half naked aroused boys.

A/N: Ok end of that chapter. Please review. Oh and again no flames. Rants for an hour on flames and why they are evil and not in the good way Um yeah review. Next chapter will be up when I finish writing it.

Love

Amie


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok finals over. I failed math. Waaa. Well I probably can't post too much I have to clean my room or my grandma is going to kick me out of the house. Waaa I got my first flame on this story. I mean didn't I post yaoi warnings all over the story. Ok done now. kicks flamer. Well I am writing some more couples. One of my good skills is that I can read or write any couple even if I don't like or don't support the couple. I am writing a few of those right now. Well um um.

Temari: You done now? taps fan on her foot.

Amie: If I'm not will you hit me with your fan? eyes fan intently.

Temari: Yep.

Amie: I'm done. I don't own Naruto. Here is chapter six. Runs away from Temari so don't hit me with her fan.

The Fox Within

Chapter Six

"Great." Sasuke mumbles getting up and limping into the bathroom.

Naruto quickly zips up his pants and searches for his shirt. When Sasuke returns from the bathroom Naruto is pulling his shirt on.

"Damn Sakura." Sasuke mumbles annoyed. He sits on his chair thinking silently.

"Um…Sasuke what are we going to tell Sakura?" Naruto asks with a blush deep enough to put Hinata to shame. (A/N: Whoa that must be really really red.)

"Depends on what you want." Sasuke says cautiously

"What do you mean? Naruto asks confused/

"Do you want to be with me as you know a couple? Do you want to pain this on the pain meds? (A/N: would soo work pain meds are strong.) Do you want to not deny this and just never do it again?" He asks nervously.

I…I." Naruto mumbles hesitantly.

"Think what you want most kit. I'm here to protect you." The fox purrs in Naruto's mind alone.

Sasuke moves back over to sit by Naruto again. "Don't worry whatever you decide is fine with me." He says softly while thinking, "I will make you mine. I'll win you for myself."

"That's the way boy." The fox says only to Sasuke.

"So you're on my side?" Sasuke thinks back at the fox.

"He needs someone to love him and you do I can feel it." The fox replies smugly.

"….." Sasuke's mind goes completely clank in shock at the fox's statement.

"I…I… want to stay with you." Naruto whispers weakly.

Sasuke leans forward and gently brushes his lips against Naruto's. "Guess we should wake Sakura up." Sasuke grabs a glass of water beside Naruto's bed. He pours the whole glass on Sakura's face.

"Wh…what? Sakura stutters waking up.

"You ok now?" Naruto asks.

"I… I think I was hallucinating." Sakura says shakily getting up and going to the chair and sitting down.

Sasuke sits on the bed by Naruto smirking slightly.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asks getting more and more nervous.

"I… saw something that could not be happening." Sakura says shaking her head.

"An…and what was that?" Naruto asks starting to panic.

"Sasuke was….was." Sakura blushes.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's head and brings his lips to meet his own.

Naruto holds stone still far too aware of their audience.

Sasuke nibbles on Naruto's bottom lip, sucking and biting until Naruto opens his mouth slightly. Sasuke shoves his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. He strokes Naruto's tongue with his own until Naruto thrust back with his own tongue forgetting Sakura completely.

"This can not be happening." Sakura thinks trying to look away, but unable to take her eyes off the two boys hungrily mating mouths.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's ass pulling him onto his lap, never allowing their mouths to part.

"Oh god." Sakura says breaking the spell of the boys' kiss.

"Hallucinating again?" Sasuke asks still holding Naruto on his lap.

Blushing but unable to move because of Sasuke's hands holding him in place Naruto buries his head in Sasuke's shoulder.

"How long?" Sakura asks trying to sound composed but failing miserably.

"Since we accidentally kissed in class." Sasuke says with a small smile.

"Naruto I thought that you liked…" Sakura starts but breaks off blushing.

"I like you just not that way. I didn't want Sasuke to know that I liked him." Naruto tells her gently.

"Well I…I'm going to go now." Sakura says getting up and leaving.

"She handled that well." Sasuke smirks.

"I think we hurt her feelings." Naruto breaths in Sasuke's ear causing him shudder with desire, Naruto yawns and snuggles Sasuke's neck.

"Tired?" Sasuke asks trying to injure his desire.

"Yeah." Naruto yawns again. Sasuke lays down pulling Naruto with him. The boys fall asleep in each others arms.

(Morning)

A healer walks into the room and sees the two boys asleep in each other's arms. He notices that the Uchiha boy who wasn't in his room was in the bed with the Uzumaki boy. He decides to let the boys sleep awhile, so he leaves to tell the other fanatic healers where the missing Uchiha went.

(Half Hour Later)

Naruto wakes up stretching feeling an arm around his waist. He smiles at Sasuke who is sleeping soundly.

"How do you feel?" A voice asks form a chair.

Naruto jumps slightly but not waking Sasuke. In the chair is Kakashi reading his book.

"Good." Naruto says his heart still pounding in surprise.

"Oh I forgot you teacher know I was in control during the fight." The fox says tiredly in Naruto's mind.

"WHAT?" Naruto yells in his mind.

"Do you ever shut up?" The fox snaps, his mental ears ringing.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbles back.

"It's alright kit it was just loud and I don't really like morning." The fox comforts.

"Talk to the fox?" Kakashi asks over his book.

Naruto jump gently again. "Uh yeah." He says with a smile.

"I take it the fox is no longer on a homicidal rampage?" Kakashi inquires.

"No. I am not. I'm quite content sealed here if I'm not needed." The fox purrs at Kakashi.

"That's a relief I was slightly worried." Kakashi says not looking worried at all.

"So you and Sasuke are screwing each others brains out now?" Kakashi asks.

"WHAT?" Naruto yells waking Sasuke with a start.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asks sleepily, then seeing Kakashi says, "Hi Kakashi sensei. What are you doing here?"

"Just come to check on you." Kakashi says, and then grins evilly. (Even though you can't see it though his mask.) "So Sasuke have you used any techniques from Come Come Paradise?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asks confused.

"You and Naruto _sleeping_ together." Kakashi says as if it was the most obviously thing in the world.

"Sakura." Sasuke says with a snarl. "She opened her big mouth. Who else did she tell?"

"Just me, but I could tell you two were _together_ just by coming in the room." Kakashi says gesturing at the two boys in bed.

Both boys blush and look away from their teacher.

A/N: Ok the end I'm done with this one. Hides Don't kill me I'm kidding. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I finish writing it. Well as always I LOVE review and HATE flames. All reviewers will be thanked and well all flamers will be made fun of, shot, or other wise mutilate. Thank you all.

Love

Amie


End file.
